


pre-reading guide

by blingblingtreasure



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingtreasure/pseuds/blingblingtreasure
Kudos: 2





	pre-reading guide

beloved reader,

\- hello + welcome to my pre-reading guide! ^^ please take a brief moment to skim through this guide if you’re a first-time reader / you haven’t visited our dreamspace in awhile and need a refresher. it contains a few tips to enhance your reading experience, so please do go through it! feel free to leave a comment if you have a question. <3

\- most of the fics i write will have playlists associated with them! there will be spotify and youtube playlists provided for each fic in the author’s foreword, which will be updated routinely as chapters are posted. use whichever is easier for you, or if you’d like, you can use a streaming service of your own preference and listen to each song, provided at the beginning of each chapter. the links are just there for your convenience !! ^^

\- i do strongly recommend you listen to the songs while reading each chapter, as 1) i believe it greatly enhances the _vibe_ (ahahah), and 2) they can provide some extra sensory stimuli for the events; also, i want you all to listen to my music recs, ahahah. of course it’s not required, but i’d love it if you did !!

\- lastly, please really slow down and take your time when reading! i want you to be an active part of the reading experience—take a moment to dream up the surroundings, the scents and sights of each scene, the details and intricacies of y/n’s relationships with the characters. close your eyes and just let your mind run wild. i try to mull over every scene in my imagination while i write, and it would mean a great deal to me if you would join me and splatter some paint on this canvas as well, alright? ^^

\- thank you so much for going through this pre-reading guide, beloved! i hope that by following these tips, you can have a good time here in our dreamspace and enjoy reading my fics more. <3

all my heart,  
 _blingblingtreasure_ B)


End file.
